Angel
* Earth |relatives = * God * Charlotte |occupation(s) = * Servants of God * Owner of Lux |seasons = 1-2 |first_appearance = |last_appearance = }} Angels are extremely powerful celestial beings that serve God and reside in Heaven. History Angels are the children of God and the Goddess of Creation. They grew up together in Heaven. Like human children, they played with each other and depended on their parents. Amenadiel is the oldest one and is admired by many of his siblings. Angels are autonomous beings and do not live in strict harmony with each other. Throughout the ages, they have had rivalries and disputes with each other. Lucifer, then known as Samael, was God's favorite until he rebelled. God cast him out of Heaven, condemning him to rule Hell for all eternity. The rest of the angels continued to reside in Heaven and try to act in God's will. In 2011, Lucifer voluntarily abdicated, leaving Hell with no leader. Throughout the Series Amenadiel, the firstborn angel and "fury of God," descended to Earth in 2016 to bring Lucifer back to his post, particularly irritated since he had taken over Lucifer's duties patrolling Hell and chasing down escaped souls of the dead. After spending time on Earth and Hell, Amenadiel became seduced by temptation and committed various sins, including freeing a damned soul from Hell and sleeping with a demon, and eventually agreeing to stay on Earth and teaming up with Lucifer. Eventually Amenadiel began to lose his powers and his angelic form began to decay, and he realized he had fallen. However, his condition was unlike Lucifer's as Lucifer retained his angelic power, while Amenadiel became vulnerable and mortal. After failing to keep a deal with God, Uriel came to Earth to collect on Lucifer's end of the deal. Lucifer convinced Amenadiel to meet Uriel to threaten and dissuade him and convince him to go back to Heaven. Realizing Amenadiel no longer had his powers, Uriel easily defeated Amenadiel. Infuriated, Lucifer confronts Uriel, who reveals his plan to erase their Mother from existence using Azrael's Blade before she takes her vengeance on their father. While Uriel defeats both Lucifer and the demon Mazikeen, Lucifer surprises and stabs Uriel with the Blade, killing him. in the good the bad and the crispy lucifer has somehow regained his Wings and with it his full power after being knocked out by mysterious being after which he wake up in dessert. Physical Appearance Angels have large wings that are shown to be very sharp. It is unknown whether this is their true form or simply how they choose to appear when outside of Heaven. Lucifer was the only known angel without wings, having severed them after abandoning Hell, leaving large notable scars on his back. After spending his time on Earth and Hell and committing various sins, Amenadiel's wings began to stop functioning and decay, reflecting his weakened condition caused by unknown reasons. Any pattern in the color of their wings is still unknown, though the pattern seems to relate to skin tone. Lucifer's wings were shown to be white and to glow with a divine light, while Amenadiel's wings were black (although they did have a bright sheen) before they began to decay, when they lost their sheen and coloration, becoming a dull brown. Uriel's wings are a shade darker than Lucifer's, still white yet with more grey plumage and a slight shade of grey or cream. Powers All angels have the following powers: * Extreme power: Besides God and possibly Charlotte, angels are the most powerful supernatural species. They are shown to seemingly more powerful than demons, as Mazikeen was unable to defeat Amenadiel when she battled him in the Lux bar, with the latter essentially toying with her throughout the fight. However, Lucifer, who was shown to be just as physically powerful as Amenadiel, was nearly beaten by her in a fight. ** Superhuman Strength: Angels possess great strength and are far stronger than humans. Lucifer has displayed this on multiple occasions, notably to lift them off the go round with one hand or or to send them flying across rooms. It is also shown in "Take Me Back to Hell" when Lucifer and Amenadiel both use their strengths to take out the thugs that attack them. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Angels possess great reflexes. Amenadiel was able to effortlessly dodge Maze's attacks. * Flight: Through the use of their wings, angels are capable of flight. * Shape-Shifting: Angels are capable of altering their true angelic appearance, making themselves look like humans (hiding their large wings). * Invulnerability: Angels have been shown to be immune to to earthly damage and cannot be killed by anything that could kill a mortal. However, for an unknown reason, Lucifer becomes mortal when around Detective Chloe Decker. When away from her, his invulnerability returns. * Immortality: Angels cannot be killed by conventional means and thus live for many years. * Cosmic Awareness: Being around for a tremendous amount of time, angels know many things. Some angels have shown to have additional powers: * Chronokinesis: As shown in Amenadiel's first appearance in the series, he has the ability to slow down time for mortals around them. Lucifer does not have this ability but is unaffected by Amenadiel's power. * Resurrection: Amenadiel has the ability to be able bring back people from the dead. This is shown in "Wingman", when Amenadiel brings Malcolm back from Hell moments after he dies. * Telekinesis: Lucifer is sometimes shown levitating and spinning his Pentecostal Coin with hand or finger gestures. * Desire Exhibition: Lucifer's mere presence lowers the inhibitions of everyone around him, inducing them to reveal their true nature, their darkest secrets and desires, such as when he notably has a cop confess his desire to be free of the law. This allows Lucifer to make Faustian deals with various people in exchange for favors. Weaknesses * Azrael's Blade: This weapon can wipe the soul of an angel out of existence. That is, the individual is permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. * Demon/Hell-Forged Weapons: These weapons are able to injure and kill angels. * Committing Sin: Since angels are righteous beings, committing a sin or faling greatly weakens their powers and harms their wings as shown and theorized by Amenadiel. However, Lucifer's wings were in a good condition even after he cut them off and even without his Wings he still has enough power to battle amenadiel on equal if not slightly superior terms whereas amenadiel has become considerably weaker almost human and seemingly lost his powers. * Chloe Decker : For an unknown reason, Chloe is immune to Lucifer's power and charm. She also renders Lucifer vulnerable to earthly damage, as seen when he bled after cutting himself in her vicinity. * gods-god and goddess are capable of easily physically overpowering and destroying any angel even the strongest such AS lucifer and amenadiel. * angels-angels are able to cause harm to one another and stronger and more powerful angels can overpower weaker ones.lucifer has proved to be AS physically powerful AS if not even more powerful than amenadiel even without his wings and bested him in fight. Family Trivia * One of God's rules is that "Angels can't take a mortal life." ** It is unclear if Lucifer is bound to this rule, but in , he said that before killing Uriel, he had never killed anyone. Category:Species Category:Angels Category:Celestial Beings